The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gears, and more particularly, to improvements in a method of manufacturing a gear including manufacture of the various surfaces of the gear teeth.
Gears are used in various industrial and technological applications to permit power transmission from one rotating or translating element to another. Each gear generally includes an array of gear teeth that mesh with the gear teeth of another gear so that the rotation or translation of the first gear can be transmitted to the second.
Machining is normally required to form precision gears. One method for machining precision gears is grinding with an abrasive wheel type media such as aluminum oxide or Cubic Boron Nitride tooling. In many cases, however, it may not be possible to grind with a wheel type grinder due in part to geometry limitations that may create an interference condition. Lapping and honing methods have also been utilized but may have limited results because these machining methods may not provide the accuracy demanded in aerospace quality gears. Typical computer numerically controlled honing machines are effectively utilized in some aerospace applications, but the machines may be cost prohibitive as such machines require vitrified type cutter tooling with diamond dressings.
Regardless of the machining method being used, such precision gears are typically formed by first machining in rough teeth and then performing a precision machining operation to achieve teeth within the desired tolerances. Accordingly, in view of the limitations stated above, the manufacture of aerospace quality gears and splines is typically a labor intensive and expensive process.